The prior art to the invention includes strollers which can be pushed in front of a person who is walking or jogging to permit a parent to exercise while providing entertainment and company to a child. At the same time, the child enjoys the outdoors. Also, in the prior art are carriages or carts which may be attached to, and towed behind, bicycles. What the prior art does not provide but the present invention does, is a vehicle which is readily and conveniently adjustable between a sports vehicle for use by joggers and runners and a trailer to be towed by the sports cyclist. In a third configuration, the present invention includes sled which may be used as a downhill sled or may be pulled by a skier or dog.